Privacy
by Raikun-sama
Summary: Going alone to declare your unrequited love at a secluded mountain was obviously not the best of ideas. But hey, at least Eren didn't put what he was going to do on Facebook. ...Or did he? LevixEren, Modern AU, drabblish.


**A/N: ...The sun's brightness is a beautiful thing to see. Especially when you've been up the entire night. **

**So. I seem to have this horrible sickness of posting one-shots instead of the story I want to finish. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Wah. **

**Warnings: EXTREME OCC-NESS. Like really. This is actually my first story that contains stuff like Facebook chat and a lot of texting and what not, so... yes. I'm sorry for any errors. I'm just... just... ah... I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE**

**This story may be a little confusing as it makes a lot of time skips back and forth...**

**EDIT: Cover image is mine. ^-^"**

* * *

"Love is wonderful. Unrequited love is ten times worst. It makes you do the most pathetic things. It'll be the death of me, I swear."

* * *

Out of all the people Eren expected to be in an unrequited love with, he had thought Levi the least likely.

Their first meeting in middle school hadn't been the worst, but it certainly had not been the best, either. It had involved some very severe misunderstandings about Levi's age and Eren's gender, and he would prefer not to dwell on it.

Eren wasn't sure exactly when he started to like Levi. It had been gradual, he couldn't exactly remember when his feelings began to tread past the lines of friendship and blur into something else.

When he began looking forward to certain days because he would see Levi in class.

When he began to anticipate Levi's texts a little more than he should have.

When he began looking at Levi a lot more than he should have.

When he began thinking about Levi a lot more than he should have.

* * *

_To: Cleaningismylife_

_From: Greeneyeboy_

_Dear Levi,_

_Today, I woke up at 9:27 am. My first class today began at 9:30am. I made it to the classroom at 9:29:58am. _

_Hope you're not causing a ruckus at your college by doing an insane cleaning of all the dorm bathrooms, you sanitation freak._

_Eren_

_._

_._

_To: Greeneyeboy_

_From: Cleaningismylife_

_Eren,_

_You are a college student. Stop playing video games until fucking three in the morning._

_You are also a teenager. Don't study until the crack of dawn. KNOW YOUR DAMN LIMITS YEAGER._

_I type both of these sentences as I know both of situations are as equally likely to have happened._

_Levi_

* * *

"...Eren!?"

"Oh, hey dude."

"What the hell... what time is it?"

"Around five in the morning." Eren replied casually as he fastened on his sneakers.

Squinting, his roommate gave him a look of exhausted disbelief. "You. Are up at five am. On a Saturday morning."

"Yup."

"ON A SATURDAY MORNING."

"Mmhmm."

"You're crazy."

"I know." The brunet acknowledged happily before leaving the room and trudging downstairs to the exit of his dorm.

Eren opened the door, blinking as the cold wind hit him full on the face. Letting out a small laugh, he flipped up his jacket's collar and began running.

* * *

For the longest time, Eren and Levi hadn't been close at all. Not rivals, but not friends either. Just a familiar face, a friend of a friend. Someone to ask a casual question about the classwork. Someone you would never acknowledge outside of school.

But as time went on, they grew closer. As impossible as it had seemed in the past, Eren eventually grew out of his infamous short temper (though he doubted he'd ever grow out of his recklessness) and Levi actually started to _socialize_ with people. Assigned seating in several classes resulted in them sitting near each other.

They started to talk more to each other. Sharing thoughts about assignments. Complaining about boring videos. Exchanging greetings when they saw each other.

Eren found that he actually liked talking with Levi. Despite his extreme poker face and sometimes-less-than-gracious-attitude, Levi could be pretty funny in his own way. And whenever he found himself laughing at something Levi said, the shorter teen would crack a smile, and it would make him want to laugh more because seeing Levi actually _smiling_ was pretty amazing in its own right.

* * *

_To: Levi_

_From: Eren_

_Heyyyy you ready for chem tomorrow?_

_Wed, Oct 15, 8:29pm_

_._

_._

_To: Eren_

_From: Levi_

_So over that shit already_

_Wed, Oct 15, 8:39pm_

_._

_._

_To: Levi_

_From: Eren_

_Hahaha, Levi, you'll probably ace it even if you don't study at all~_

_Wed, Oct 15, 8:41pm_

_._

_._

_To: Eren_

_From: Levi_

_Says the guy who wastes half of his life on video games yet still manages to get the best fucking GPA in the school._

_Wed, Oct 15, 8:43pm_

_._

_._

_To: Levi_

_From: Eren_

_\(^O^)/_

_Wed, Oct 15, 8:44pm_

_._

_._

_To: Eren_

_From: Levi_

_(= =) . . ._

_Wed, Oct 15, 8:46pm_

_._

_._

_To: Levi_

_From: Eren_

_OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! __Levi actually sent me an emoticon! :D_

_Wed, Oct 15, 8:48pm_

_._

_._

_To: Eren_

_From: Levi_

_..._

_Wed, Oct 15, 8:53pm_

_._

_._

_To: Levi_

_From: Eren_

_=)_

_Wed, Oct 15, 8:54pm_

_._

_._

_To: Eren_

_From: Levi_

_You're hopeless, you know that, don't you?_

_Wed, Oct 15, 8:59pm_

* * *

Levi had a girlfriend. Her name was Hanji Zoe. She was a bit of a weirdo, oddly passionate about biology and other sciences with a slightly disturbing love for deformed monsters. But she was bright, quirky, and friendly to everyone. Eren and Hanji had always gotten along well together.

Admittedly, he had been a little surprised when he first learned that Levi and Hanji had hooked up. But they seemed to be happy with each other, and at the time he supposed that was all that mattered and gave Hanji his congratulations.

They had been going out for a long time. Levi and Hanji seemed different from most high school couples. The most one would see them do is hold hands or lean against each other. Hanji would sometimes ruffle Levi's hair playfully and poke his cheeks. He would simply smile faintly and flick her forehead.

People would talk about how cute they were together, and Eren would agree. But suddenly he couldn't get an uncomfortable feeling out of his gut whenever he saw them.

* * *

_To: Eren_

_From: Levi_

_...You okay?_

_Mon, Dec 9, 10:01pm_

_._

_._

_To: Levi_

_From: Eren_

_Just peachy..._

_Mon, Dec 9, 10:04pm_

_._

_._

_To: Eren_

_From: Levi_

_Why do you seem to have so much girl drama, really?_

_Mon, Dec 9, 10:07pm_

_._

_._

_To: Levi_

_From: Eren_

_It's not like I WANT it! (;_;)"" Honestly, why won't ANYONE believe me when I say Mikasa is my fucking SISTER and that I DON'T dig incest!? And that whole thing with Annie... man, I don't even want to think about it!_

_Mon, Dec 9, 10:18pm_

_._

_._

_To: Eren_

_From: Levi_

_...Because she's your adopted sister?_

_Mon, Dec 9, 10:23pm_

_._

_._

_To: Levi_

_From: Eren_

_Maybe I should just become gay._

_Mon, Dec 9, 10:25pm_

_._

_._

_To: Eren_

_From: Levi_

_Go ahead. I won't go all homophobe on you, haha._

_Mon, Dec 9, 10:29pm_

_._

_._

_To: Eren_

_From: Levi_

_Wait, are you serious, Eren?_

_Mon, Dec 9, 11:15 pm_

_._

_._

_To: Levi_

_From: Eren_

_I don't know._

_Mon, Dec 9, 11:17pm_

_._

_._

_To: Eren_

_From: Levi_

_Eren, I highly doubt changing your sexual orientation will solve all your problems._

_Mon, Dec 9, 11:29pm_

_._

_._

_To: Eren_

_From: Levi_

_But if it's something you've been actually thinking about, I guess I'd be cool with it._

_Mon, Dec 9, 11:30pm_

_._

_._

_To: Levi_

_From: Eren_

_PFFFFFT you thought I was actually serious XD nah, nah, thanks Levi, but it was just some stupid whimsical thought lol_

_Mon, Dec 9, 11:53pm_

* * *

Eren still wasn't sure when this odd feeling of his had started, but he _could_ remember becoming aware of it. It was during one of their easy classes, they had finished early so he and Levi had been chatting away until the next bell sounded.

Levi promptly got up to sling his bag around his shoulder. "All right, I'll see you later, Eren."

"Yup! During bio!" Eren replied, glancing up from shoveling his papers in his bag. Levi gave him a small smile and nodded before heading out of the classroom along with a good two-thirds of their class.

As he watched him go, Eren felt a warm feeling in his stomach. He blinked before hastily zipping his backpack and walking out of the door, mentally chiding himself. What was that!? Whatever it was, it wasn't right... Levi was one, a BOY, and two, going out with Hanji already! He was a double no-no!

* * *

_To: Cleaningismylife_

_From: Greeneyeboy_

_Whenever I see your email name I lol. XD LOL_

_._

_._

_To: Greeneyeboy_

_From: Cleaningismylife_

_Whenever I see your email name, I find myself trying to resist rolling my eyes. Whenever I pretty much see anything from you, I find myself trying to resist rolling my eyes._

_You idiot. I actually miss you._

* * *

"...we have to finish this by what time again?" Eren asked wearily as he and Hanji worked furiously on their history poster.

"It'll be fine, Eren, it'll be fine, we still have nine minutes, it's plenty!" Hanji assured, grabbing another permanent marker.

After several seconds of frantic scribbling, the bespectacled girl suddenly spoke up. "Hey, Eren?"

"Mmm?"

Hanji smiled, even though she was currently concentrating on the paper. "You're so damn cute. Isn't there anyone you like~? Or maybe think you like?"

"Ahaha..." Sure, your boyfriend, maybe. "What are you saying, Hanji? Everyone knows I'm still too stupid and oblivious for things like that."

* * *

**Eren DA Hunter **WILL FINALLY BE SLEEPING IN TOMORROW! AWW YEAAAH!

40 minutes ago · Comment · **9 people like this**

**Jean Kirschtein** WOW, Yeager, you STILL have that lame-ass name?

38 minutes ago · Like

**Eren DA Hunter** Lol you just wish you had an awesome name like mine~

37 minutes ago · **1 person likes this**

**Armin Arlet** That's great, Eren! Glad to know that you'll finally be getting a proper rest! =)

35 minutes ago · Like

**Eren DA Hunter** IKR!?

30 minutes ago · Like

**Eren DA Hunter** My eyes feel so DEAD...

29 minutes ago · **1 person likes this**

**Mikasa Ackerman** Eren, how many times have I told you to get a proper night's sleep?

27 minutes ago · Like

**Eren DA Hunter** Since like, the time we started speaking as babies or from the time I started college? :D

21 minutes ago · Like

**Eren DA Hunter** Is what I would ask, but you know the answer to both, don't you, haha

20 minutes ago · **2**** people like this**

**Mikasa Ackerman** I'm just worried about your health. You always push yourself so much! =(

19 minutes ago · Like

**Eren DA Hunter** I know, I know, I'm sorry =) Don't worry, I'll be okay~ I really will be taking it easy this week! I promise!

17 minutes ago · Like

**Mikasa Ackerman** ...うそつき... **Translate**

15 minutes ago · Like

**Eren DA Hunter** All right, fine, fine, maybe I might take a LITTLE hike up the mountain sometime this weekend. But I'm serious, it'll really be short. By a normal person's standards.

13 minutes ago · Like

**Mikasa Ackerman** Well, I'll be watching out for you in case anything happens.

10 minutes ago · Like

**Eren DA Hunter** LOL Mikasa you're seven states away from me, how will you do it? XD

8 minutes ago · Like

**Mikasa Ackerman** I have my sources.

7 minutes ago · Like

**Eren DA Hunter** ...I love ya too, Sis...

5 minutes ago · Like

**Mikasa Ackerman** Eren, I wasn't joking

4 minutes ago · Like

**Eren DA Hunter** I know you weren't, you never joke when it comes to things like these. ^_^""

3 minutes ago · Like

* * *

In the darkness of their biology room, Eren buried his face into his crumpled jacket, pretending to sleep while fretting about Levi. He had to put an end to this... this weird way of thinking.

Levi was a boy. He had a girlfriend. Eren was friends with said girlfriend. Eren enjoyed company with said girlfriend. Eren enjoyed company with Levi. Eren did not enjoy company with them both.

WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!?

Maybe it was just a phase. Maybe he didn't really like Levi. Maybe-

He felt a hand pat the top of his head lightly, affectionately. Eren felt his heart race and he raised his head slightly because IT COULD BE LEVI LEVI WAS SITTING NEAR HIM EVEN IF THERE WAS SEVERAL PEOPLE NEAR HIM IT COULD BE LEVI IT COULD BE LEVI-

"A-aah?"

"Oh..." He heard Levi mutter. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"I thought Eren was a light sleeper..." That voice... Ymir. Eren gritted his teeth against his jacket before speaking up, keeping his voice disoriented. "Mmm, me too... I don't know what's wrong with me anymore..."

"Haha, poor kid, exams are getting to him."

That night, Eren washed his hair as always.

But he did touch his head gingerly several times as he walked back to his car that day.

* * *

Part of Eren was trying to tell himself what a stupid idea this was.

Like always, he ignored it.

Eren's eyes lit up as he spotted the viewing platform, immediately speeding up his already brisk pace. Less than a minute later, he jumped victoriously on the platform, leaning against the railing. His heart was beating wildly in anticipation, but it wasn't from the trek or the view.

* * *

**Levi **hey

**Levi** How's everything treating you over there?

**Eren DA Hunter** LEVI YOU ARE ACTUALLY ON FB

**Eren DA Hunter** I MEAN, YOU ARE LIKE NEVER ON FB

**Levi** ...

**Eren DA Hunter** :D

**Eren DA Hunter** Oh, about your question... It's terrific, actually! :D I'm meeting so many new people here!

**Eren DA Hunter** College's gonna be great!

**Levi** That's cool

**Eren DA Hunter** What about you, Levi?

**Levi** Hm, it's all right

**Levi** Facilites weren't as horrendous as I'd feared

**Eren DA Hunter** Haha, what about friends?

**Levi** Meh I have you and the others

**Levi** I don't need anymore really

**Levi** Wait, Eren, isn't it 4:33 in the morning there?

**Eren DA Hunter** Um...

**Eren DA Hunter **no. It's not. It's like 11ish. :D

**Levi** Eren why the hell are you still up?

**Levi** Go to bed

**Eren DA Hunter** ...but I swear it's still 11 ^_^"

**Levi** BULLSHIT

**Levi **You need sleep, dumbass

**Eren DA Hunter** I know, I do... =(

**Levi** Then go to bed already!

**Eren DA Hunter** But Leviiiiiiiiiiii

**Levi** EREN GO TO SLEEP

**Eren DA Hunter** K, k, I'll go =(

**Levi** I'll skype you later

**Eren DA Hunter** :D !

* * *

It was nearly five am in the morning, he had class tomorrow, he still had shit to get done.

Eren knew he was doomed.

But he GOT TO TALK WITH LEVI.

AND LEVI MESSAGED HIM FIRST.

AND LEVI ASKED ABOUT HOW HE WAS DOING.

AND LEVI WOULD SKYPE HIM.

IT WAS SO SO SO SO SO **SO **WORTH IT.

* * *

Even though the view wasn't what was making his heart racing, Eren still appreciated it. This city was quite nice-looking. It was one of the many reasons why he had chosen to attend school here.

He tested the wooden railing's strength, then glanced around, and, seeing no prohibiting signs, promptly climbed up to stand on it.

Eren had honestly never thought that Levi was beautiful. But he was quite nice-looking.

* * *

LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI-

WAIT WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG.

The words kept flashing through his head every second he was away from Levi. This was wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong, his feelings, he couldn't let Levi know, he couldn't let anyone know, he couldn't be by Levi, he needed to distance himself, he needed to not talk to Levi anymore, not text him, not message him, not look at him-

Levi pulled out a chair next to Eren and sat down, smiling. "Hey. You look tired."

Eren blinked before smiling brightly. "Levi! Yeah, I know, I am SO screwed for today..."

They ended up talking for a good half-hour before Eren finally pulled himself away.

Levi Levi Levi Levi Levi-

WAIT WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG.

* * *

_To: Levi_

_From: Eren_

_Levi, do you like red or black better?_

_Fri, Aug 18, 5:30pm_

_._

_._

_To: Eren_

_From: Levi_

_...Eren if it is about choosing your stupid hoodies again then just take the damn green one._

_Fri, Aug 18, 5:45pm_

_._

_._

_To: Levi_

_From: Eren_

_Thanks Levi =)_

_Fri, Aug 18, 5:48pm_

_._

_._

_To: Eren_

_From: Levi_

_Mmm. You going to Connie's place tonight?_

_Fri, Aug 18, 5:52pm_

_._

_._

_To: Levi_

_From: Eren_

_Haha, I wish, gotta pack now_

_Fri, Aug 18, 5:56pm_

_._

_._

_To: Eren_

_From: Levi_

_Should've known, damn. Need to get out of here._

_Fri, Aug 18, 6:00pm_

_._

_._

_To: Levi_

_From: Eren_

_WAIT WAIT WAIT YOU'RE THERE RIGHT NOW!? HANG IN THERE! I AM COMING TO SAVE YOU FROM THE TERROR OF BOREDOM!_

_Fri, Aug 18, 6:01pm_

_._

_._

_To: Eren_

_From: Levi_

_Eren, calm down, it's fine. I'm going to leave here soon anyway._

_Fri, Aug 18, 6:03pm_

_._

_._

_To: Eren_

_From: Levi_

_Eren?_

_Fri, Aug 18, 6:24pm_

_._

_._

_To: Levi_

_From: Eren_

_Hey Levi, what color shirt are you-OH I SEE YOU THERE NVM_

_Fri, Aug 18, 6:30pm_

* * *

"It's already been four years, huh." Eren said quietly to himself, grinning down at the city. "Four years since I started liking you, huh." His smile widened despite the ache in his chest.

"How do you feel about that, Levi? You'd probably roll your eyes again, wouldn't you? Haha..." His laughter echoed in the empty silence.

* * *

Despite the fact that he was a teenager and was therefore supposed to be a raging hormonal beast, Eren never experienced any sexual thoughts about Levi.

So maybe he really didn't like Levi in that way. Maybe he was just confused. Adolescence was a confusing time period after all-

_Vrrrb._

LEVI JUST SENT HIM A TEXT IT HAD TO BE LEVI BECAUSE HE HAD JUST BEEN TALKING WITH LEVI HE NEEDED TO GET IT GET IT GET IT GET IT GET IT NOW

* * *

_At the beep, please record your message. When you have finished recording, you may hang up or press one for more options. To leave a call back number, press five._

_Beeeeeep._

_"Hey, I've known you for a long time,_

_This is not crazy,_

_And you have my number,_

_So call me LIKE RIGHT NOW, LIKE RIGHT FREAKING NAOOOOOOOOOO LEVI WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

* * *

**Levi** interesting voicemail, Eren

**Levi** And by interesting I mean gouge-my-eyeballs-out-interesting

**Eren DA Hunter** Heeheehaha :D

* * *

He was at the airport, ready to leave for college, the blood in his veins tingling in excitement. His father was checking in their bags while Eren stood a few feet away, fiddling eagerly with his backpack straps.

His father suddenly paused and waved at someone behind Eren. Eren didn't think much of it, it was probably another patient of his father. He turned around nonchalantly, a polite smile already set on his face, when-

"Levi!?" He blinked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, but it was Levi all right, dressed in his usual plain clothes. He gave Eren a casual mock salute. "Yo."

Eren's smile soon doubled in size as he ran over to the shorter teenager. "Levi! What-what are you doing here!?" He asked in happy disbelief. "You said that your flight wasn't until Thursday-"

"I'm here to see you off, idiot." Despite the cynical tone of his words, Levi returned his smile.

"O-oh..." Eren trailed off, half-wanting to hug Levi, but it would be really awkward because they were in public and his dad was watching them and all-

Levi suddenly stepped forward, giving Eren a tight, one-armed hug, and at first, Eren couldn't think, because he felt like his heart stopped. "I better not hear any story about you passing out on a random person's lawn."

"Haha, you know me too well..." Eren joked as he hugged Levi back.

But he let go quickly.

Their goodbye wasn't anything fairy-tale worthy. Levi didn't come at the last minute with a bouquet of roses shouting that he broke up with Hanji and that he loved Eren all along.

But Levi actually came to see him and that alone made it a special goodbye for Eren.

* * *

Maybe Eren should have told Levi at their high school graduation, when Levi threw his arm around Eren's shoulders while their parents were struggling to take pictures in all the chaos.

Or maybe Eren should have told Levi at the airport. Only his dad was there, and he had been giving them plenty of space. He could have leaned over to whisper it in Levi's ear.

Or maybe Eren should have told Levi the night they were sitting together on Levi's porch, back from their first year of college, and Levi told him that he and Hanji had broken up.

Or maybe Eren should have just taken a flight over to where Levi was today to tell it to his face.

But he was scared. He didn't want to see Levi blink and shrink back awkwardly, not knowing what to say. The standard "You're my friend, I care about you a lot, but..." rejection.

So instead, he was going to shout out his confession on a mountain hundreds of miles away from where Levi was. Because Eren Yeager was not a coward, but when it came to Levi, he was the biggest pussy on earth.

"I..." Eren's voice sounded raspy, so he hastily cleared his throat and tried again. "I..." He closed his eyes, and thought of Levi, and took a deep breath.

* * *

_To: Levi_

_From: Eren_

_I love you. Even though I know it's stupid._

_Even though you were another male, I still fell in love with you._

_Even though you had a girlfriend already, I still fell in love with you._

_Even though I know you'll never love me back, I still keep loving you._

_So thank you for that._

Eren stared at his phone for several seconds, then immediately gave a short laugh before deleting the message.

* * *

"I... I AM IN LOVE WITH A CERTAIN PERSON NAMED LEVI!" Eren yelled as loud as he could, cupping his hands around his mouth. "I KNOW HE'LL NEVER LIKE ME IN THAT WAY AND ALL, BUT I STILL REALLY LOVE HIM! EVEN IF HE'S A GUY! EVEN IF HE'S STRAIGHT! EVEN IF HE ONLY SEES ME AS A FRIEND! I KNOW IT'S STUPID, BUT I JUST WANTED TO VOICE MY FEELINGS WITHOUT HIM KNOWING! BECAUSE! WELL! YOLO, YOU KNOW!"

"..." Eren abruptly stopped and lowered his hands, panting slightly. He heard giggles and saw a couple of Asian tourists, applauding him from a lower part of the trail as they doubled over in laughter. Embarrassed, Eren waved at them sheepishly, grateful that none of them had a camera.

As he watched them disappear, Eren decided it was best that he'd step down before someone might actually try to take a video of him, when-

_VSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!_

A sudden gust of wind knocked Eren off balance, nearly sending him flying off the wall.

"Ahhh!?"

"EREN!" A pair of arms encircled his waist and pulled him forcefully backward, he found himself looking straight up into the sky as he hit the ground. "Ooff!" Eren winced, uncomfortably aware of someone underneath him, and he rolled off, ready to apologize his guts out, but...

"..."

"..."

But... he found himself staring at Levi. "...Le...vi?"

"..."

Eren instantly broke into laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Eren-"

"Ahahaha, ahahaha, ahahaha, oh dear, I must be unconscious!" Eren exclaimed gleefully, clutching his sides in mirth. "There's no way Levi would be here! I must be dreaming! You're a hallucination!"

"...Eren-"

He continued to ramble on. "I mean, if Levi was really here, he'd call me in advance and demand me to pick me up in the airport! Or let himself fall on the ground!" Eren giggled. "What is with that look on your face!? Ahahaha, there's no way Levi could have such a dumb expression! You actually look _worried_!"

"You shitty brat!" The hallucination yelled, bringing himself to a sitting position before offering a hand to Eren. "Of course I was worried! You almost fucking died just now!"

"..."

"..."

"...Eren?"

"...Levi... you're... real?"

"...yeah."

"...wait. How much did you hear?"

"..."

"...uh..."

"..."

Ignoring Levi's hand, Eren stood up stiffly, a sad smile on his face. "Levi, I'm going to die now. I want you to tell my parents I love them and to tell Mikasa that I think she's the best sister in the world." He then started to walk calmly towards the railing again.

"...hah!?"

"Bye, Levi." Eren said cheerfully before turning back. He was already swinging one leg over the railing when he felt Levi's strong arms suddenly clamp on him again, trying to hold him back. "Ee-eegh!?"

"Eren, what the hell are you doing!?" Levi hissed out, barely controlled rage in his voice. "You're not fucking serious!"

"I AM!" Eren wailed, struggling back desperately. "LET GO OF ME! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE!"

"Eren-"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO SHUT UP LEVI, SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! THE 'YOU'RE A GOOD FRIEND BUT I DON'T WANT TO' THING! OR THE 'WHAT THE HELL NOW THIS IS AWKWARD PLEASE DON'T SPEAK TO ME ANYMORE' THING! OR THE 'Oh. Okay...' THING!"

"W-will you calm down!? Eren, I don't-"

"JUST LET ME DIE IN PEACE! OH, WAIT!" Eren stopped prying Levi's hands off his waist, digging into his pocket to pull out his phone. "I need to update my facebook status and change it to dead!"

"EREN, STOP!"

"That way no one will think that Levi killed me-"

"SHUT UP!" Levi finally roared, his fingers digging into Eren's jaw as he forced the brunet to face him. "I actually love you too, okay!?"

"LIAR!" Eren shrieked, his face going pale with horror. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"...what!? No, Eren, I do-"

"NOOOOOOOOO! YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT SO I WON'T GO AND KILL MYSELF!"

"I am NOT!"

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE ANYWAY!? WHY OF ALL DAYS AND ALL PLACES AND ALL TIMES AND ALL THINGS DO YOU HAVE TO BE HERE, LEVI!?"

"I..." Levi bit his lip, suddenly looking uncomfortable, and the unexpected switch in his expression made Eren pause for a bit. "I... Damn it, I wanted to surprise you, you idiot!"

"HUH!?"

"Well... I saw on Facebook that you were going on a hike this morning-"

"HUH!?"

"And... I remember you posting like a hundred pictures of this place and saying how much you liked hiking to it-"

"HUH!?"

"And you posted something else about how you liked jogging so..." Levi shrugged. "...Surprise. Eren, I want to go out with you. Please date me."

Eren gaped at him. Then he cupped Levi's face. "I really really love you, Levi."

"I love you too, you insane weirdo. So go out with me."

"...NO!"

"No!?"

"This is a dream! I'm going to wake up and this is going to be a dream!"

"You idiot! How many times do I need to tell you, this is fucking reality!"

"Levi! Do you know how hard it was for me!? I had the biggest crush on you in high school! And it was horrible because you're a guy and you were going out with Hanji and I liked you and Hanji but when I saw you together I felt bad and when you broke up and I felt worst because-"

"...Eren, Hanji and I broke up a long time ago-"

"I don't care!"

"Eren!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I'm scared!"

"..." The look on Levi's face told Eren that he was going to be murdered, there would be no need for him to commit suicide.

"You'll be the death of me." Levi growled angrily before kissing him, his lips gently massaging Eren's. Levi's lips were chapped and his mouth was warm, and his tongue was warmer as it forced its way into Eren's mouth and DID EREN JUST LET OUT A MOAN-

"A-aah!" He hastily pulled away from Levi, his hand flying to his mouth. "Aa... haaah!?"

Seizing a handful of Eren's hair, Levi jerked him down again to kiss his forehead.

"..."

"...how long did you like me that way?" Eren whispered, his hands shaking as they clutched Levi's shoulders.

"...I don't want to tell you..."

"What do you even like about me!?"

"...That's the worst question to ask a guy. Your eyes. Your stupid smile. Your bright attitude. Your horrible weirdness. Your annoying kindness. Your fucking cuteness HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW, EREN!?"

"...I... I don't believe this is happening." Eren murmured quietly, still shaking as he stared at Levi with large, fearful eyes. He was just a moment away from actually getting _this_, this, something that he had wanted so much for so long that it made it all the more painful. Levi had already kissed him. He felt like he was about to explode.

Levi embraced him, not like the one-armed hug he had given Eren a couple of years ago, but with both arms, grasping Eren tightly against him. "Eren. I know it's stupid. But I really do love you. Even though you were another male, I still fell in love with you. Even though I had thought of you as a friend for the longest time, I still fell in love with you. And I know this is quite sudden and you're feeling very confused right now."

"...You... have no idea..." Eren muttered into Levi's shoulder. His hands hesitantly crept up Levi's back.

"Eren. I love you, so please go out with me."

"..."

"We have to post it on Facebook or else it's not official."

"You're not serious."

"By next Wednesday, I will also expect a minimum seven page paper explaining how you fell in love with me, when, where, and the emotions you felt while interacting and not interacting with me."

"..."

"_Fuck_, Eren Yeager, you're actually serious, aren't you?"

"Heehee."

* * *

**Levi** is in a relationship with **Eren Yeager**

47 minutes ago · Comment · **104 people like this**

**Eren Yeager** Whoa... :O

46 minutes ago · Like

**Hanji Zoe** Awwwwwww yeah finally! You don't know how annoying it is to have your ex-boyfriend texting you all the time for advice!

46 minutes ago · **8 people like this**

**Eren Yeager** LOL srsly!?

45 minutes ago · Like

**Marco Bodt** Congrats! :D

45 minutes ago · Like

**Historia Reiss** Congratulations you two! =) ...but how come Eren's name changed?

45 minutes ago · Like

**Eren Yeager** Levi made me change it. :'(

44 minutes ago · **3 people like this**

**Jean Kirschtein** THANK YOU LEVI MY GOD

42 minutes ago · Like

**Historia's Seme** Hoho, like if you think you know who tops cough cough Levi

40 minutes ago · **100 people like this****  
**

**Levi** I think this is the first thing I have actually "liked" on here...

36 minutes ago · **20 people like this**

**Eren Yeager** ...you guys. Really. What the hell. =_="

35 minutes ago · Like

**Armin Arlet** Wow, Eren, I'm so happy for you! =)

33 minutes ago · **1 person likes this**

**Mikasa Ackerman** Eren, if anything happens, let me know immediately. I will have triple chocolate ice cream and an army tank for you.

32 minutes ago · **5 people like this**

**Eren Yeager** ...I can always count you, can't I?

25 minutes ago · Like

**Mikasa Ackerman** I will allow this only for the sake of your happiness, Eren, but Levi has a long way to go until he gains my approval as your sibling.

23 minutes ago · Like

**Reiner Braun** Ahaha, I'd wish Levi good luck but he probably doesn't need it. Eren, congratulations! Really! =)

20 minutes ago · Like**  
**

**Connie Springer** WOW that only took you guys like TEN YEARS! XD Congratulations!

18 minutes ago · **7 people like this**

**Bertholdt Fubar** ._. What!? I seriously thought you guys already WERE going out for like ten years...

17 minutes ago · **5 people like this**

**Thomas Wagner** HAHA I THOUGHT SO TOO

15 minutes ago · Like

**Sasha Braus** I thought they were having an affair in high school... D: Was I the only one!?

14 minutes ago · **6 people like this**

**Auruo Bossard** No... No, you were not.

12 minutes ago · Like

**Eren Yeager** WE DID NOT HAVE AN AFFAIR!

11 minutes ago · Like

**Petra Ral** Congratulations! :D

10 minutes ago · Like

**Hanji Zoe** So the fact that you guys have time to fool around on Facebook means your relationships already progressed to the next level, right!? ;)

9 minutes ago · **99 people like this**

**Eren Yeager** ...WHAT?

8 minutes ago · Like

**Hanji Zoe** HMMMMMMMM? :D

8 minutes ago · Like

**Eren Yeager** HANJI STOP IT

7 minutes ago · Like

**Historia's Seme **OOOOOOH HE'S NOT DENYING IT IT'S TRUE

7 minutes ago · **50 people like this**

**Eren Yeager** NOT COOL GUYS, NOT COOL!

6 minutes ago · Like

**Armin Arlet** Um... I'm just going to... yeah...

6 minutes ago · Like

**Eren Yeager** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ARMIN MIKASA IT'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS LIKE

5 minutes ago · Like

**Mikasa Ackerman** HOW DARE THAT SHORTY! EREN IS STILL FAR TOO INNOCENT AND PURE FOR SOMETHING OF THAT LEVEL!

4 minutes ago · **10 people like this**

**Connie Springer** ...I'm really sorry, Mikasa, but something tells me it's too late for that...

4 minutes ago · **30 people like this**

**Mikasa Ackerman** IT'S TIME TO SHARPEN MY KNIVES

3 minutes ago · **50 people like this**

**Levi** Back off, bitch, he's mine now.

2 minutes ago · **103 people like this****  
**

**Connie Springer** OOOOOOOOOOOOOH

2 minutes ago · Like

**Sasha Braus** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

1 minute ago · Like

**Hanji Zoe** SHIT JUST GOT REAL!

1 minute ago · Like

**Eren Yeager** ...

30 seconds ago · Like

* * *

**...BUAHAHAHAHAHA. It's 9:00 am in the morning and I haven't slept at all. Hurray.**

**I will update the Merman and the Grump once I get another break. I promise. School is just as hard as I anticipated and writing fanfiction in facebook-ese helped release a lot of my stress, surprisingly. ._. I wish I could have been more creative with it but I really have no fuel left. T_T**

**^^" On another note, I'd like to thank everyone who's being patient about the update for the Merman and the Grump. I even got a cute poem from a guest! So... once again... I apologize. X( BLAH THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS NOTHING BUT APOLOGIES OK THANKS REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY BYE.**


End file.
